deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sniper
The Sniper is a character from the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bonnie Anne vs The Sniper * The sniper vs captain deadbeard (complete) * Ellis vs Sniper (Complete) * The Sniper vs. The End (Completed) * The Sniper vs Junkrat * The Sniper vs Kano (Completed) * The Sniper vs Karl Fairburne * The Sniper vs Legolas * Sniper Wolf V.S The Sniper * Usopp vs Sniper (Completed) * Widowmaker VS Sniper Battles Royale * Ana vs. The Sniper vs. Widowmaker (Abandoned) * Sniper Battle Royal * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) With the RED Team * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown With the Team Fortress 2-verse * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Crash Bandicoot * Dayrl Dixon (The Walking Dead) * Deadshot (DC Comics) * Dengar (Star Wars) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * Hanzo (Overwatch) * Legion (Mass Effect) * Locus (Red vs Blue) * Sasha Williams (The Walking Dead) *Mine (Akame Ga Kill) History Born from the Lost land of New Zealand, he was born Mun-Dee. While a toddler, his parents built a rocket ship, and Sniper escaped from the city while his parents were arguing over who between them was going to take the rocket to escape. The ship crash landed into the outback of Australia, and was then adopted and raised by a husband and wife (I swear to God I am not making this up). Years later, growing up in the outback of Australia, he became a tough and ready crack shot, who has collected several game and heads in the process. He then joined the RED team as an expert huntsman and Sniper. Death Battle Info The Sniper specializes at long ranged combat. Headshots deal twice the damage as a normal shot and Sniper's weapons deal more damage the longer they are charged; meaning that precision and patience are necessary for this slow yet deadly fighting style. This focus however makes it easy for Scouts and Spies to outflank and ambush Sniper. His low rate of fire and lack of bulk also makes Sniper inefficient at close combat. However, any class is vulnerable to a skilled Sniper; especially slow and large targets like the Soldier and Heavy. * Real Name: Mun-Dee * Born: New Zealand * Height: Unknown * Efficient Professional * Assassin for hire * Backstory is ripped straight out of Superman's Weapons: Sniper Rifles: Stock: * Ordinary hunting rifle with sniper scope * Shots gradually increase in damage if scoped * Headshots deal x3 damage AWPer Hand: *Stock reskin *Replication of Accuracy International Arctic Warfare sniper rifle *Acknowledged for versatility even in harsh conditions Sydney Sleeper * Shoots Jarate (jars of piss) on scope * Headshot/full charge deals splash damage, but no crits * Can extinguish ignited teammates The Classic * Must be charged manually * Can be charged without scoping * Does not headshot unless fully charged The Machina * Full charge pierces through enemies * Leaves visible bullet trail * Has to be zoomed in to shoot * Damage boost on full charge The Hitman's Heatmaker * Kills charge Focus * Focus keeps scope on between shots and charges faster but leaves a bullet trail * Headshots decapitate * Decreased damage on bodyshot * Shots are silenced The Bazzar Bargain * Charge time is initially lower, but increases per headshot up to four times Huntsman/Fortified Compound: * Bow that can fire arrows at a quick rate * Better equipped for head-on encounters * Headshots like a sniper rifle * Can be lit on fire for afterburn damage * Arrows can be shot down or airblasted * Cannot scope * Can taunt kill * Less accurate and affected by gravity Secondary Weapons: Stock: * A light SMG gun used for up-close combat Jarate: * The Jar-based Karate * Takes Saxton Hale Jarate Pills to triple the size of his kidneys which he uses along with the Saxton Hale Pain Tonic so he can't feel his organs shutting down * A literal jar of Sniper's urine * Can be thrown at enemies to deal guaranteed mini-crit damage * Exposes hidden enemies and extinguishes fire * Can be upgraded to slow enemies down Razorback: * Protects from a single backstab attempt * Instantly exits scope when triggered * Only works once and must be reloaded at resupply Darwin's Danger Shield: * Makes Sniper immune to afterburn * Increased fire resistance Cozy Camper *Nullifies flinching when weapons are fully charged up *Small healing factor Cleaner's Carbine: * Hits charge "Crikey" meter * Once charged, all weapons deal mini-crits for 8 seconds * Slower fire rate Melee: Stock: * A kukri blade Tribalman's Shiv: * Inflicts bleeding damage for 6 seconds on hit * Damage lowered by 50% Shahanshah: * Increased damage when low health * Lower damage when health is high Bushwacka: * Mini-crit damage is changed to crit * Can be used in tandem with Jarate and the Carbine * Damage vulnerability is increased when weapon is active Feats: * Ambushed Demoman and Ms. Pauling * Survived being shot in the abdomen multiple times... (and the horrific operation he endured after)* * Shot off a bread monster's tentacle with a single sniper round *Can land a killshot from 5 miles away, 3 miles more than the current world record of 2 miles *Headshoted Blu Medic, Heavy, Scout, Soldier, & Pyro * Has snuck up on and backstabbed a Blu Spy * Shot the Classic Sniper (naked) * Overpowered the Medic immediately after being revived * Despite being a professional killer, he briefly goes to heaven when he dies before being brought back to life ** This makes the Sniper even more dangerous as he is not afraid to die Flaws: * Not built for the front lines as he is more of an assassin than a soldier * While zoomed, he is vulnerable to up-close attacks * Arrows and Jarate can be airblasted back at him. * He is a glass cannon: has no superhuman endurance (without his back shields). * Is a huge workaholic, as apparently being dead for 12 hours is the longest holiday he's ever had * While insisting on being a professional he is just as crazy as his fellow Mercenaries * Machina must scope to shoot * Razorback works only once * ...but was killed by the shots* * Was beaten by Spy in hand-to-hand combat Trivia *Sniper's voice actor, John Patrick Lowrie, is married to the voice actress of GLADOS and the Administrator, Ellen McLain. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Assassin Category:Australian Combatants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Machete Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Snipers Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist